


Трудности перевода

by dragons_and_ibuprofen



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Gen, Ratings: PG, Tuchanka
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-05-01 01:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5186627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragons_and_ibuprofen/pseuds/dragons_and_ibuprofen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>От разговора может стать теплее</p>
            </blockquote>





	Трудности перевода

Шепард сжала руку и поморщилась. Один из ворча, перед тем как сдохнуть от пули Мордина, все-таки достал ее огнеметом. Пламя успело накалить пластины перчатки и обжечь руку.  
Томках в очередной раз ощутимо тряхнуло, и Шепард сцепила зубы. Делать еще одну инъекцию панацелина из-за дурацкого ожога не хотелось. Самым лучшим вариантом было бы снять перчатку и нанести панагель, но обстановка не располагала.  
В томкахе было грязно как в грузовике, перевозящем скот. Одной ей точно с перевязкой не справится, а отвлекать Мордина от изучения данных Мэлона не хотелось.  
Рядом дремал Гаррус, но и его из-за такого Шепард бы не стала дергать. Потом замучает шуточками про крутого коммандера и маленькую царапину.  
Шепард подняла голову и натолкнулась на взгляд Гарруса. Оказывается, он уже не спал.  
— Что-то не так?  
Она отрицательно покачала головой и улыбнулась, надеясь, что вышло не слишком вымученно.  
— Все в норме.  
Он пересел на ее сторону и кивнул, указывая на руку.  
— Но я же вижу. Могу помочь, если хочешь.  
Жжение в руке усиливалось и беспокоило все сильнее, поэтому Шепард согласилась.  
Она достала из пакета первой помощи асептическую салфетку и одноразовую упаковку панагеля, и протянула их Гаррусу. Потом отстегнула застежки на манжете перчатки и попыталась снять ее.  
Было больно. Стиснув зубы, Шепард собралась освободить руку одним резким движением, но Гаррус остановил ее.  
Он сам взялся за перчатку и стал снимать, аккуратно и медленно.  
Боль была тянущая, противная, но вполне терпимая. Шепард прикусила губу. Когда Гаррус поднял на нее взгляд, она скривила губы в улыбке.  
Под перчаткой все и, правда, было хреново. С тыльной стороны кисти слез кусок кожи, оставив после себя мокнущее пятно малинового цвета. Гаррус покачал головой и разорвал зубами упаковку асептической салфетки.  
— Как это ты позволила ему подобраться так близко?  
— На тебя отвлеклась, — ответила Шепард, не моргнув и глазом. — Тебя как раз прессовал кроган с уродливой башкой.  
Гаррус тщательно вытер руки салфеткой и взялся за упаковку панагеля.  
— Не было такого.  
— Ага.  
— Шепард, когда я слышу твое "ага" у меня внутри все охренительно диссонирует.  
Шепард тряхнула головой.  
— Мой переводчик выдал мне какую-то хрень.  
Мандибулы Гарруса дрогнули в улыбке.  
— Не знаю, как объяснить точнее. Это устойчивое турианское выражение, — он взял ее руку. — Терпи.  
Пластина панагеля накрыла рану, и Шепард шумно втянула в себя воздух. Первые секунды жжение и боль многократно усилились, но потом в дело вступил обезболивающий компонент повязки и неприятные ощущения схлынули.  
Шепард положила раненую руку на колено и откинулась на жесткую спинку сидения. Сейчас главное пять минут ничего не трогать, и гелевая пластина подсохнет, став второй кожей.  
— Спасибо.  
— Не за что. Надо же было вернуть тебе долг за Омегу.  
Скрыть улыбку не получилось, даже когда она пихнула его здоровой рукой в бок.  
— Поговори мне тут еще, Вакариан.  
Он рассмеялся, а Шепард не удержалась и подмигнула ему в ответ.


End file.
